wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Tiberios the Cold
|race= Night elf (Undead) |class=Death Knight |gender=Male |age=Unknown (Deceased) |height=2.49 m / 8'2" |alignment=Neutral Evil |affiliations=Scourge Lichdom of Alterac |faction=Neutral}} 'Tiberios the Cold'Tiberios the Cold - Total Roleplay 3 was the Champion of the Lichdom of Alterac. He had the ability to see the dead of the past, the present and the future as well as listening and hearing the thoughts of thousands of wandering souls. This led Tiberios to be connected to both the world of the living and the world of the dead. Biography Creation Tiberios is not truly a being of this world, his creation started in Darkmist where the souls of the long dead Highborne linger relentlessly in pain and anger. Tiberios was manifested from these spirits in order to act out in their name. He was a creature which had no childhood or ageing process, he simply existed for the sake of helping the spirits of Darkmist to pass on. Locals often saw an unclothed Elf wandering the ruins of Darkmist, tending to the graves and became known as "The Nude Undertaker of Darkmist". The Scourge and Rebirth Tiberios mind was losing its self control as time went on, the thousands of spirits which haunted him took their tole and he began acting out on their anger and their sadness, he began commiting acts of murder to the local Night Elf and Tauren population and was known as 'The Monster of Darkmist' and put on the target list of the Sentinel's who hunted him down, and killed him. His body was buried within Darkmist Ruins. Many years passed and shortly after Arthas Menethil assumed the power of the Lich King, his body was found and dragged out of Feralas to be raised as a Death Knight of the Scourge. Physical appearance Tiberios is a massive being with dark purple flesh and silver white hair. Around 8'2" in height and with a weight capable of crushing a weak of body foe. His shoulders are broad and his body packed tight with muscle in every area one would expect to find on a creature bred for War. Tiberios has black tattoos covering most of his body, however see him in the heat of battle and you may find the tattoos to be runic markings which illuminate during battle and empower his body with increased strength. Tiberios' body is perfection in all areas one would expect needed to wage war relentlessly, and it shows when he fights against the greatest enemies of his Master be it the forces of evil or the forces of good. Personality and traits His personality is often lacking, Tiberios is a creation bred from hundreds of spirits all demanding him to act in their name without remorse be it in great acts of kindness or horrible acts of war. Tiberios has been known to show a lack of understanding or feeling towards the moral structure of society and is as likely to save a life as he is to take a life. Due to his lack of emotion and moral understanding, Tiberios is references as a neutral character however due to his current master, he has committed great acts of evil above acts of kindness, marking him as a heartless villain by his enemies. Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Death Knight Category:Neutral